


Merry Christmas From the Ladies Montilyet

by kscho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Christmas AU, Dysfunctional Family, Holiday, I love her, IT'S EVERYWHERE, Independence, Josie is my WIFE, Lavellan Sisters, Light Smut, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, THE NUMBER ONE WIFE, Trevelyan Siblings, excuse me while I vomit fluff, family judgement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscho/pseuds/kscho
Summary: Dragon Age Christmas AU where Senna Montilyet, formerly Trevelyan, gears up for another bangin' Christmas with her wife, Josephine.





	1. Winter Break With a Small Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senna and Josephine Montilyet gear up for the holidays and make way for a new addition in the family.

Senna went down like a sack of potatoes. The sky and the side of her Chevy swarmed her vision as her back slammed against the ice. She groaned, rolling to her side, laughing when she heard Josie’s concerned gasp from the front door. Scotty, her massive mabari, scuttled across the frozen ground to her, snuffling her face enthusiastically. “I’m fine,” she wheezed, glad Scotty was there to help her to her feet. She stood carefully, eyeing the large patch of ice that had brought her momentary doom. She scooped up her cane and smiled at Josephine, still frozen in the open doorway with a hand over her mouth. “That sucked. And you didn’t even come to my rescue!”

“I’m in socks!” Josie huffed as soon as she saw her wife was uninjured.

“I’d’ve run out in far less than what I’m wearing now!” Senna countered with a laugh. Scotty stayed close until she had a firm hand on the railing of the porch steps. She pecked a kiss on Josie’s cheek and stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind her. “How was your day?”

Josephine grinned, shrugging. “Mostly uneventful, unless you count my luncheon with Leliana.” She wandered back to the kitchen. “A new litter of nugs were born last week.”

“What?!” Senna exclaimed, pausing as she was hanging up her jacket. “We’re visiting her immediately!” She heard Josie’s laughter down the hall. “I’m serious! You may not like them so much, but you married a through-and-through animal lover!”

“And moved to Ferelden with her, for some reason!”

“We vacation to Antiva twice a year to visit your family!” Senna laughed as she kicked off her boots when Josie’s response to that was a rapid tangent in Antivan. Having been married for five years, dating for almost as long before that, Senna had managed to pick up some words and phrases of Josie’s mother tongue. She made her way down the hall without her cane, finding Josephine sitting at the island counter, peering through her glasses at her laptop. Senna looped an arm around her, kissing her properly. “First day of break. What do you want to do?”

Josephine smiled up at her, pushing her glasses up to the top of her head. “You hardly slept last night night,” she noted. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Terribly,” Senna admitted without hesitation. “But for you? I’ll pull an all-nighter.”

Josie giggled. “Please, no. I’d rather you take care of yourself.”

“My job says otherwise.”

She pulled Senna to stand between her legs. “Well, just don’t fall asleep around all those teenager. Oh!” She turned and plucked a letter addressed to Senna from the top of the mail pile. “This came for you today. Another one.”

Senna frowned as she took it. She recognized her mother’s handwriting and spotted the familiar sticker of the return address in the corner. “Ugh,” she groaned.

“That sounded like Cassandra.”

“Who else do you think I could have learned that from?” She spared a cheeky smirk before resuming to glare at the letter. She could feel the grit of glitter against the inside of the envelope as she held it. It was a Christmas card, probably with an invitation to the Free Marches for the family Christmas. Alone. By herself. She walked over to the sink and jammed the whole thing in the garbage disposal, flipping the switch and feeling satisfied as she listened to it be destroyed.

“Senna!” Josie snapped. “Was shredding the last one not enough?”

“No,” she answered blandly, shutting the garbage disposal off. “Nor was throwing the one before _that_ in the fireplace. They _know_ I do this. Ignore them. I’ve told them I do it. My brother does the same to the cards and letters, but I’m sure he just throws them away. I’m not going to their damn Christmas.”

“And I take it your brother is not going either?”

“Sammy’s eight months pregnant. Mitch doesn’t need the stress of ignoring their verbal judgement and caring after Sammy. And I’m not about to leave Steve and Connor alone with their grandparents just so they can hear how terrible their mom and dad are for marrying each other. Or how their blood is ‘dirty’ because their mother is an elf.” Senna let out a huff and ran a hand through her hand. “And I don’t need to hear how much of a disappointment _I_ am, either.”

“When was the last time you saw them?”

“Couple months after we moved in together in Val Royeaux for your studies. Came all the way out to Orlais to tell me off. You were in Halamshiral with Leliana at the time.”

Josephine stared at her, setting her glasses down. “You’ve never told me about that,” she said quietly.

Senna spotted Scotty at the back door and let him in. “I know. It didn’t end very well, so I figured it was best left unsaid.”

“Why?”

“You don’t need to know exactly how much my parents loathe my life choices. They didn’t even bother coming to our wedding, remember?” She sat down at the dining table and sighed when Scotty rested his head on her thigh, searching for hands to pet him.

Josie slid off her stool and went to Senna, carefully avoiding her bad knee as she sat across her lap, tucking her head into her neck. “I’m so sorry, love,” she hummed. “I knew you’ve had issues with your family in the past, but I had no idea it was still so bad. And we’ve been married for how long now?”

Senna chuckled. “Five years this past Kingsway. Best day of my life.”

Josie giggled. “What about our honeymoon to Antiva? Leliana’s friend set us up quite nicely.”

Senna angled her head to kiss her wife. “Nothing could compare to seeing you in that dress, Josie. If either of us were proper Andrastians, I would say you looked better than the Maker’s bride herself.” She smiled when Josie giggled again. “And I looked pretty hot as well.” Her laughter was the best thing in Senna’s life, no contest. “I’m pretty sure there were more friends there than actual family. Though, your family is simply incredible, Josie.”

“They’re a handful,” she sighed.

“So are my nephews. ‘Tis what family is.”

\---

“‘In conclusion, the Grey Warden commander, Sophia Dryden, while her actions are irredeemable, chose what appeared to her to be the best course of action. Despite losing the footing for the Grey Wardens in Ferelden for the next several hundred years, she deserves to be continually recognized as the most prominent Warden-Commander of Ferelden in the Storm Age.’”

“It’s not _terrible_ ,” Senna said aloud. She was grading her class’ essays while sitting up in bed, already done up in her pajamas as well. “It’s a good conclusion, but they’re just not connecting the evidence recovered with what’s written in the history books.”

“Don’t be too hard on them,” Josie said from the bathroom to her right.

“I’m not!” She stuck her tongue out when Josie closed the door. She did that Senna leapt into one of her history lectures or bitterly mumbled endlessly about her students’ essays, as she was doing at the very moment. She taught high school government and history, as well as taught additional arts classes on Monday and Wednesday nights for adults who worked full-time, but still aspired toward getting a degree. She made a face at the paper and wrote the grade under their conclusion, adding in a few notes on how they did. She tossed it in the pile of graded papers on her end table and started on the next one.

The bathroom door opened, but Senna kept her eyes on the next essay, fully expecting Josephine to pad over to her side of the bed and latch onto her arm to listen to her read the essay aloud to fall of sleep. A favorite of their pastimes, judging the literacy of the average high school mind. When several seconds passed without movement, Senna got curious. She looked to the door of the bathroom and immediately chuckled.

Josephine stood in the doorway of the bathroom, clad in a beautiful assortment of lacey underthings, white as spring crocuses. She had her arms crossed, her weight centered on one leg, looking at her coyly. Senna’s heart quickened, fluttering in her chest as her blood ran hot through her veins.

“Pretty sure it’s neither of our birthdays,” Senna joked, setting the rest of the essays aside. “Any particular occasion we’re celebrating?”

Josie smiled, walking over and promptly straddling Senna’s waist. “Does there have to be one?” she murmured, kissing her passionately.

Senna hummed, sliding her hands up Josie’s legs and to her hips. “You won’t hear me complaining,” she countered. She look at her wife once more, feeling that jump in her gut she always felt around Josie. “Love and light, how did I ever even manage a first date with you?”

“Leliana and Cullen set us up, I seem to recall.”

“Oh, that’s right. Remind me to text them later saying how mind-blowing sex is with you.”

“You are too much, love.” She leaned in and kissed her again.

“I love this, by the way,” Senna continued, running her fingers over the soft laces. “You always were much better with fashion than I was. Still are.” She dragged her teeth along Josie’s shoulder, smirking as she shuddered in response. “Maker’s breath, I’ll never tire of you, Lady Montilyet.” She palmed her breasts under the white lace, losing herself in the world of Josephine. Her hands moved herself all over her body. “You are a wonder.”

“I-” Josie gasped sharply, her eyes falling closed as Senna dragged her fingers over the thin fabric, the only thing keeping her from true pleasure. She made an indignant sound. “This was supposed to be for _you_ , not me.”

“Trust me, love,” Senna chuckled, “this is doing _plenty_ for me. Count on it.” She continued her work, swallowing Josie’s mewls of pleasure with needy kisses. “I think-”

The moment was abruptly ruined by Senna’s cell phone ringing. Out of habit, her attention was suddenly shifted to it, immediately hoping it wasn’t a colleague. Despite Josephine’s little sigh of protest, she swiped it from the bedside table and looked at the ID. she frowned and refused the call. “Sorry, Josie, I was worried it was-” The phone rang again. Same ID. She answered it this time and snapped, “Mitchell Trevelyan, I am a little busy at the current moment.”

“Ooh!” he laughed. “Full name! You _must_ be serious!”

“You’re about ten seconds away from being hung up on.”

Mitch laughed harder. “Go easy on me, Fishface.”

Senna pinched the bridge of her nose at the sound of her childhood nickname. “Five, four, three-”

“Sammy’s in labor.”

“What?!”

“What is it?” Josephine asked.

Her brother must have heard the question, because he shouted, “Hi, Josie!” over the line.

“Hello, Mitchell,” she giggled, her face turning bright red. Senna turned on the speaker phone. “I trust you have a valid reason for interrupting our date night?”

“Of a sort,” Senna added, giving one final, teasing press against Josie’s core, laughing when she barely managed to muffle a squeak of pleasure.

“If you count the birth of my third child, then, yes.”

“Oh my goodness!” Josephine exclaimed.

“Text me the address and we’ll be there soon,” Senna noted.

“Thanks, Fishface! See you soon!”

She sighed and hung up. “Looks like my essays aren’t the only thing I’ll have to ignore tonight,” she lamented, kissing her wife.

Josephine cradled her face, excitement sparkling in her eyes. “Don’t look too upset, Sen,” she chuckled. “You’re getting another niece or nephew tonight.”

“How in the world am I supposed to focus on keeping track of the nephews I already have when all I’ll be thinking about is…” She grinned wickedly, resuming her earlier task, much to Josephine’s surprise. Her nails dug into Senna’s shoulders, her hips cantering slowly. “Is burying my face between your legs until you can only speak Antivan.”

“Senna,” Josie breathed, kissing her. “We have to-”

“We’re proper adults. And we…” Her pride swelled as she dipped her hand beneath the waistband of Josie’s lingerie, parting her soaked folds. “We are perfectly capable of making our own decisions.” Josie was practically squirming in her lap. “Still here, love?” The answer she got was a wanton moan. “Changed your mind?”

“As long as you keep the teasing to a minimum. We are on a time limit.”

\---

“Senna!” Steve and Connor screeched, each latching onto one of her legs tightly, almost knocking her flat.

“Love and light, boys, you’re getting both strong  _and_ heavy,” Senna encouraged them. Steve took after his mother: chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes, and too sweet for eight-years-old. Connor was a mirror image of his father, Senna’s brother, and the very picture of a Trevelyan even at six-years-old. An untamed mess of dark locks, an ever present cheeky smile, and beautiful blue eyes. The brothers didn’t look too much like each other, but there was no doubt they were because of how one always followed the other.

“Mommy’s havin’ a baby!” Connor said.

“I know!” Senna replied. “That means I’m gonna be an aunt! Again!” The boys laughed.

“Dad asked to watch Connor while he’s with Mom,” Steve explained. “They’re in room...two...something…”

She ruffled his hair. “Good man. I’ll check with the front desk. You two be on your best behavior and stay quiet out here, okay?” They nodded and went back to playing with a table full of clunky Lego blocks. Senna took Josephine’s hand and stepped up to the info desk, then started down the hall to room 213. Mitch had texted her to let her know that everything was going fine, if a little slow. She knocked softly, smiling when her brother himself opened the door. He was a solid eight inches taller than her, so she only ever hugged him around his middle to make it easier for both of them.

“Doing good?” she asked him.

“I think Sam’s comforting me more than I’m keeping her calm,” he admitted, stepping aside so they could go in. He pecked a kiss on Josephine’s cheek. “Hiya, Josie. How are you?”

“Anxious to meet your new family addition,” she said, “and Senna’s next niece or nephew.”

“He or she will be  _your_ niece or nephew too,” Sammy assured her from her bed. Sammy was a total boss. She was a take-no-shit badass mother whom Senna admired greatly. Sammy inhaled sharply as a wave of contractions hit her. Senna offered a hand, which she gladly took, squeezing like a vice. Mitch took her other hand, giving his wife an apologetic look. “You’d think two kids would’ve dulled the pain of childbirth, but nope!” She looked at her husband and stuck her tongue out. “You did this to me, Mitch,” she joked. “You stuck you-”

“I don’t need to hear this!” Senna shouted over her. “Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake, please shut up!” Sammy and Mitch burst out laughing, and even Josie giggled.

Senna loved Sammy dearly. She had actually met her before Mitch, at a bar, of all places. It was Senna’s eighteenth birthday, and time for an official night at a bar. Sammy had been there with her friend, Rosie, who would later become the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Senna couldn’t remember a majority of the night, but photos and videos preserved most of it. Senna and Sammy, both hammered, started a game of Fear Pong, and one of the dares had been to make out for a minute.

Leliana had recorded the whole minute, as well as the cheers and laughter as they drunkenly continued. Neither remembered any of it, but both brought it up often and fondly. Then, Senna’s older brother, Mitchell Trevelyan, came to collect his little sister, only to somehow be roped into participating in three shotskis, two blowjob shots, and shotgunning beers outside. And  _then_ snuck into the alleyway with Sammy to make out.

Three years later, Senna told the whole story at the open mic of their wedding reception. Sammy had been reduced to tears from laughing too hard. The older generation hadn’t found it  _as_ funny, but took it evenly when they saw Sammy’s overjoyed reaction. The two women were as close as sisters could be.

“We should watch over the boys, Sen,” Josie said, touching her shoulder.

“Right,” she replied. “We’ll make sure they don’t start jousting with the wheelchairs or anything.”

“Thanks, Senna,” Sammy sighed gratefully.

Luckily, Senna and Josie had thought ahead and brought their work with them to the hospital. Senna pulled out her messy stack of essays to be graded and resumed marking them. Josie pulled out her laptop and started on her own things, leaning against Senna’s shoulder as they sat together on the waiting room couch. Steve and Connor continued to play with the Legos, building a small city out of multicolored plastic. Senna wasn’t too worried about Sammy or the baby, but it was still early. She was eight months and ten days pregnant. Steve and Connor had both been late of the due date.

Josie must have noticed Senna stop grading, too lost in her thoughts to work. She put a hand on her arm. “Everything will be just fine, love,” she assured her.

“I know,” she replied automatically.

Josephine put her laptop aside and shuffled closer to her, wedging herself in the crook of Senna’s shoulder. Senna smiled and set her essays on the side table. “And I know you don’t like hospitals.”

“It’s not that I don’t  _like_ them,” Senna sighed. “I’ve just spent too much time in them trying to fix this stupid knee.” She kissed Josie’s temple. “But, we’re here for a very good reason, so I’ll suck it up.”

They took the boys down to the hospital cafeteria for a late dinner. They giggled relentlessly at the little green Jell-O cups and how they wiggled whenever touched. Josephine came back from getting hot chocolate and handed a cup of it to Senna. She wished she was back in bed. The strain of too-little sleep was beginning to tug at the front of her skull.

“Why do you walk with a cane, Senna?” Connor asked with a mouth full of bright green Jell-O.

“She lost a sword fight to the Warden-Commander!” Steve blurted out. Senna laughed. Connor eyed him in disbelief and looked to her for the truth.

“Oh, it’s one hundred percent true,” Senna assured him. “Roselyn Tabris of Denerim. She used to bartend at Amaranthine University. We were on the same fencing team, but we figured it would be  _way_ more exciting to get real swords and go at it.” She gave both boys a cold stare. “Don’t play with sharp things, okay?”

“Wow,” they breathed in sync, utterly amazed.

“Yep. And we’re still friends to this day. If you’re both done eating, I think I see an ice-cream machine over there for you two to raid.” They sped away in a scuttle of chairs and light-up sneakers.

“That’s not true, is it?” Josephine chuckled.

“Love and light, no. What I told you about getting injured in the Anderfels while studying abroad was true. Pro tip: don’t shatter your knee thirty miles from the nearest hospital in the middle of the night, pass out from the pain, have to be carried out of a valley, suffer an infection, then get told you have lasting nerve damage.” She snickered at Josie’s concerned look. “We can go though my complete medical record one of these days and reminisce. “It’s practically a novel.”

The boys returned and the four of them headed back to the waiting room. After another hour, a nurse came and talked to Senna, informing her that both Sammy and the baby were doing fine, and that they expected it to be over soon. That eased Senna’s mind a little and she could finally sit with some air of relaxation. Still, it was well after everyone’s bedtime. The boys had finally calmed down after ice-cream and were sleeping to Senna’s left, Connor leaning on Steve, Steve leaning on her. And although Senna was sure she hadn’t meant to, Josephine was using her right thigh as a pillow, contently curled up until further notice. Senna carefully pushed away a lock of hair that had fallen across her cheek, wary of waking her.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knew, her brother was gently shaking her awake. “Want to meet your new niece?” he asked, smiling.

The boys woke up as quick as balloons popped, quickly rushing down the hall to their mother. Senna hated to wake Josephine up, but she seemed excited to meet Mitch’s new daughter, albeit tired. Senna got to her feet with a groan, grabbed her cane, and walked hand-in-hand with Josie back to Sammy’s room. Her sister-in-law was still covered in a sheen of sweat. A few strands of hair were plastered to her forehead. She looked absolutely exhausted and ready to sleep until the next age.

But she had the biggest smile on her face. Probably due to the tiny little baby girl resting on her chest.

Josephine’s hand tightened around Senna’s, making her smile. Steve and Connor almost swarmed their mother, chirping about seeing their new sister. Senna pulled Josie close and kissed her cheek.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, too.”

Mitch kissed his wife, murmuring the same words Senna and Josie had just exchanged. “What are you guys gonna call her?” Senna asked.

“Ryan,” her brother answered. “Ryan Thalia Trevelyan.”

\---

It was three in the morning by the time Senna and Josephine finally got back home. Scotty wiggled with excitement at the sight of them. Senna was exhausted. Her bad leg was starting to annoy her. She yawned every ten seconds. Her essays were graded, but her head was spinning with facts and poorly worded metaphors about Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden’s rebellion in the Storm Age.

“You’re a third time aunt,” Josephine said suddenly in the middle of slipping her shirt off.

“So are you,” Senna coutered, stepping out of her jeans. “Josie, we’re married.” She held up her left hand where her silver wedding band sat. “I hate the term ‘in-law.’ My brother is your brother. Sammy is my sister, and, in turn, yours. I think the same of your family. I know better than anyone that your father has been far better to me than my own has.” She tossed her jeans, shirt, and bra aside, pulling on a baggy sleeping shirt and taking cover beneath the blankets. She noticed how Josephine was staring blankly at her own blouse as she turned it over in her hands. “Josie.” She hummed in response. “Josie, come here.”

Josephine joined Senna in bed, who pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. She knew it was one of Josie’s ticklish spots, so she loved how she tried to squirm away from Senna’s attention, giggling.

“You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Senna declared. “I don’t care if I was outcasted by my family for it. I’d do it again, and again, and again. Without hesitation. Look at my brother. He didn’t just marry an elven woman from Ferelden, he had three kids with her!”

Josephine yawned. “But doesn’t it bother you?” she asked. “That your parents are…”

“Stuck up, entitled assholes?” Senna supplied, snickering. “The only thing that bothers me is the fact they don’t accept my brother and me for who we are and who we love. Instead, they’re content to hole up in Ostwick and pretend like we don’t exist.  _That’s_ what bothers me.”

She found Josephine’s hand under the covers and squeezed it. Her hair smelled like citrus and her skin was warm and soft to the touch. Senna held her close like a child would a teddy bear. “You are the woman I love most in this world,” she mumbled into shoulder. “That will never change while I still breathe.”


	2. Funky Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senna and Josie meet up with some friends to do some mall Christmas shopping and a surprise visitor ends up on their doorstep.

"I hate shopping," Cullen grumbled.

Senna laughed. They were sitting on a bench outside of a Victoria's Secret store in Calenhad Mall. Josephine, Leliana, Suri Lavellan, and Danielle Cousland were in the store, no doubt giggling over frilly underthings that Senna had no love for. On herself, at least. She owned a few bras by PINK, but the whole reverence round underthings didn't greatly appeal to her. Besides, it was sometimes hard to feel confident and sexy when she needed a cane to get around half the time. But she appreciated them very much on her wife, as past times proved.

"I don't mind it too much," she admitted, tapping Cullen's shoe with her cane. "Though, this? The sitting and waiting? Yep, it sucks." They shared a knowing look.

"You two are looking salty," Alistair Theirin noted, walking up, one arm around his wife and one of Senna's closest friends, Rosie. They both had massive soft pretzels wrapped in paper in their hands. Senna always found it hilarious how one of the top things Alistair and Ana had in common was their love of food.

"They've been in there for twenty-five minutes," Senna explained. "Where have you two been? Besides snacking before we've even reached the food court?"

Ana held up a small paper bag. "Had to get these little chocolates," she said proudly. "They only sell this flavor at Christmastime."

The door to Victoria's Secret opened, the small group of women exiting. Cullen and Senna sighed in relief. Their whole party of eight moved toward the food court, talking idly. Hand-in-hand with Josie, Senna was looking forward to her favorite hot sandwich from Potbelly's and making faces as they judged her for liking salt and vinegar chips. Ten minutes later, they were all seated at a long table, talking as friends did. Being with friends that were more like family were the moments she lived for. A weird, haphazardly put together family of misfits. Most of them would actually be at Senna and Josie's for Christmas. Though, Cullen and Suri were going to be in Honnleath, and Leliana and Dany were going to Highever for the Cousland family Christmas. She was excited for the official "Inquisition and Bonus" Christmas to come together again for the fifth year running.

Senna mentioned the bathroom to Josie and got up to locate it, spotting the sign above the throngs of people. As she made her way over to them, a young woman accidentally bumped into her, putting Senna off balance for a second or two. She let go of her cane so she could grab a chair for a more firm source for regaining her footing. 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" the young woman exclaimed, picking up Senna's cane and handing it to her. "I'm such an idiot..."

Senna chuckled and tapped her cane. "Don't sweat it," she said. "I should have been more careful." She nodded and moved past the woman towards the bathroom, almost immediately forgetting the encounter.

\---

"Dorian!" Senna squealed, jumping into the arm of her distant cousin and loving how he spun her once.

"Lovely to see you too, Sen," he said as he set her back down.

"What, no hug for me?" Bull teased, doing his best to look offended. Senna grinned and rolled her eyes, holding her breath as Bull scooped her completely off her feet and into his massive arms. He was careful not to hit her with his horns as he pecked her cheek and said, "Good to see you, Senna."

"Always a pleasure, Bull," she returned dramatically. Bull set her down so everyone else could have their greetings. Dorian and Bull often found their way to Senna and Josie's for dinner or for a glass of wine or can of beer. Senna was as close to Dorian as she was to her actual brother, and considered him as such.

"Hey, Senna!" Leliana said. "Dany and I are going to that ornament shop she likes. Would you like to join us?"

 She glanced to where Josie was talking to Dorian. She hadn't found that  _one_ present for her yet. She always made a point to find something that would last, something that would be  _remembered_. Maybe she would find something with Leliana and Dany. She quickly caught Cullen's arm and told him to tell Josie where she'd gone if she asked. He nodded and was almost immediately stolen away by Suri to admire some kittens and mabari pups through the window of a pet supply store.

The shop the women took Senna to was called Christmastime. They sold every sort of ornament anyone could think of, even custom-made ones. They split up to browse the inventory at their own leisure. Senna looked over dozens upon dozens of ornaments. Glass, plastic porcelain. Names, animals, objects, landmarks. She laughed with Dany when they spotted ornaments of Ferelden cut out of metal with little gold or silver stars painted over major cities. Dany grabbed two with a heart over Highever, mentioning briefly how her mother would love one before going off to show Leliana.

Senna had two ornaments in hand. A tiny, utterly adorable mabari wearing a Santa hat with mistletoe in its mouth, and a tiny mug on a red ribbon that said "I <3 Ferelden." But she still wanted something to surprise Josie with. She walked up and down the walls, thinking of a wild, funny surprise she could pull, but then something caught her eye. A little plastic Antivan ship accented with golden glitter. She chuckled and grabbed it without a second thought. Josie would love it, no doubt, given her family's heritage, but the ornament had given Senna an even better idea.

She paid for her items, shot a quick word and wink to Leliana and Dany, and smiled wickedly as she strode out of the shop on a mission

\---

"You look like you're up to something," Josephine noted with a suspicious look and a smile when Senna rejoined the group a little while later with a new shop bag.

"Yep," she replied easily. "My life is amazing because I have the best wife in all of Thedas!" She dipped down and lifted Josie up with her free arm, kissing her. "Love you."

"That was spontaneous," Josie noted, still suspicious. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing worth worrying about," she assured her. "Let's just say it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

\---

"Just a quick lunch meeting with my editor," Josie had said that morning while doing her makeup. "Try not to burn down the house while I'm gone."

Senna's response had been an immature cackle from the top of the stairs. She had completely forgotten about Josie's meeting, but it couldn't have been planned for a more perfect time. As soon as Josie was gone, Senna called up a good friend. "Remember that favor you owe me for organizing your office computer?" she asked sweetly.

_"What are you up to, Senna?"_ Thom Rainier asked. 

"Why does everyone assume I'm 'up to something?'" she exclaimed. The line went silent between them. "Okay, I  _am_ up to something, but it's a really  _good_ something."

Rainier chuckled. "Fair enough. What do you need?"

"I need your laser engraver."

Thirty minutes later, Senna was walking down the hall of Denerim West High School toward the tech ed department. Rainier taught in two massive workshop-classroom combinations. He was often covered in a thin layer of sawdust or was sporting a red line across his forehead from his welding helmet whenever they went out to lunch with some fellow teachers.

"Happy Sunday," Rainier greeted her when she walked in.

"Sorry to drag you in here right after break got started," she apologized. "I got this last minute out of the strangest cultural shop I have ever been in." She set the mall bag on one of the workshop tables and pulled out an Antivan ship made out of brass, exactly like the ornament she had bought, but much more bougie. Something meant to be put on a mantle above a fireplace, which was Senna's intention for the future.

"That's beautiful," Rainier said, taking it and examining it carefully. "Josie'll love it. Especially with this little addition."

Senna watched in wonder as Rainier set to work lowering the bottom of the engraver to fit the boat, putting it in, and closing it. He lined up the boundaries of the top while Senna uploaded the Montilyet motto and crest on the computer. It took a few minutes of loading the data into the machine, line it up, and also center the words in Antivan. Then it was just a matter of waiting for the engraving process.

"This is probably the best idea I've ever had for a Christmas gift," Senna chuckled, tapping her cane on the concrete ground. "Thank you so much for this, Rainier."

"No problem, Senna," he shrugged off. "I'm sorry Ada and I can't make it to your place this year for the holiday."

"I told you not to worry about it!" she laughed. "You're having your first kid soon! You guys deserve a quiet Christmas away from us weirdos. Did you guys like the little gift Josie got you?"

Rainier laughed as well. "We both love it, though Ada is more excited about taking pictures of us in our matching red plaid once he's born."

Senna was practically wiggling with excitement. "What are you gonna name him?"

"Leon James."

She burst out laughing. "Leon, like from  _Resident Evil_?" Rainier nodded. "That's adorable! I can't wait for him to come through my classroom."

"Oh, Maker," Rainier sighed, shaking his head.

They kept talking idly until the engraver beeped, signaling its job was done. Rainier took it out and grinned, offering the new and improved Antivan merchant ship. It now sported the Montilyet crest atop the cabin and the motto sat just below it. Senna smiled knowing Josephine would love it. "You're the best, Thom Rainier," she said, packing the ship away carefully. "Got time for a quick trip to Potbelly's?"

\---

Senna loved her cane, actually. It didn't bother her very much at all. When she had gotten it, it had been sleek, black, professional, and totally bougie with its silver accents on the handle. Now, it was scratched, worn down, dotted with mabari teeth marks, and decorated with a few stickers some students had gifted to her from places they had traveled to. She liked to think she made it look somewhat alright, that she carried it with confidence that translated into some sort of fashion. She didn't need to lean it heavily or anything, but it helped when her nerve damaged knee decided to try and buckle beneath her at random moments.

The only thing that bothered her was the pity. People who barely knew her looked at her leg and cane as if they had flashing lights on them. She'd learned a long time ago to just take the pity with a spoonful of sugar and continue on with her life.

She thought about all of this as she looked over the recipe for the lasagna she said she would make for dinner. Her cane was pinned beneath Scotty's massive paws as he lounged in the living room for a nap. He wasn't allowed to chew on it, but he loved to steal it and lay down with it as if it was his favorite squeaky toy. Music drifted through the kitchen from a bluetooth speaker perched on top of the fridge. Just as Senna was about to get started, the doorbell rang. Scotty looked up and growled but was quickly shushed by Senna. She thought perhaps it was a door-to-door salesperson, so she waited. They would probably just stick a flyer in her door and be on their way.

But it rang again.

She sighed and went to answer it, Scotty close at her heels with her cane in his mouth. Without bothering to glance through the peephole, she unlocked the door and threw it open. Standing on her welcome mat was a young woman looking very out of place based on the way she was nervously shifting her feet and wringing her hands. She had long dark hair like Senna's that tumbled past her shoulders in almost-curls. Her blue eyes were bright and curious. She was wearing an Amaranthine University sweatshirt, marking her as a student. Her cheeks pinked as she locked eyes with Senna.

The more Senna looked at the young woman, the slower her mind moved. It must have looked weird to anyone passing by. Just two women women staring at each other. Senna was thrown back to a particular spring break spend in Kirkwall with friends and answering a phone call from home. A tiny, timid voice was asking for her help on her math homework.

"Mina?" Senna managed to get out.

"Hi, Senna," the woman returned, giving a small wave. "Long time no-" She let out a surprised gasp when Senna pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Long time no see, Mini Mina," Senna finished for her, adding in her little sister's nickname. It felt strange on her tongue from nearly ten years of misuse. "Love and light, you look fantastic! Let me look at you!" She held her sister at arms length, looking her up and down carefully. It was like looking in a mirror. "What in the world are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Mina tried. "Like...eight years worth of one."

"Then get in here!" Senna laughed, pulling her younger sister inside. "You're helping me make some dinner. Scotty! Behave!"

Mina froze at the sight of Scotty, happily trotting back to his token spot on the couch, leaving the cane on the floor. "That's a huge dog," she noted.

Senna waved her over to the counter. "Yeah, but he's a sweetheart. Josie appreciates when he operates as a personal heater for the bed. Wanna fill up that pot and set it to boil?" Mina did as she asked. "So...Amaranthine Uni? Just like your older sister?"

She nodded, scoffing. "I, uh...sort of joined the Grey Wardens..."

Senna laughed, startling her. "I can bet Catherine and Bruce were none too happy about that. Hell, they were bitter when I chose Amaranthine over some fancy-dancey place in Ostwick." She went to the fridge and pulled out an armful of fruits for a salad.

"Yeah, they...sort of threatened to stop paying for school." She followed Senna as she set up a couple of cutting boards on the island counter. "I guess they forgot that the Wardens pay for tuition. They want me to get a business management degree to take over the company once they decide to retire."

"Pretty sure they tried that on both me  _and_ Mitch," Senna chuckled, passing a knife to Mina. "Unfortunately, it sounded none to appealing to an education student and a criminal justice student."

Mina looked over to the living room. Senna saw her squint at a large picture mounted above the fireplace at the large picture mounted above the fireplace of her and Josie on their wedding day. Their mouths were covered in cake and white icing, but they were smiling as they kissed in black and white. It had been a housewarming gift from Leliana and Dany.

"Josie's not home," Senna said carefully. "She's at a meeting with her editor."

"She writes?"

She nodded. "Business books and some other stuff. She does a lot of long distance work for her family as well, so she makes far more than her high school teacher wife." She laughed. "Yet I still managed to get her to marry me."

"You're a teacher?"

"High school social studies five years running! One of the best decisions of my life. Summers off, health benefits, decent retirement plan. Love it, even if it sucks sometimes." She sighed happily, chopping a few strawberries. "Not that I'm upset that you're here, Mina, but why  _are_ you here? I'm shocked you're not back in Ostwick for winter break."

Mina set her knife down in the middle of cutting up an apple. "I can't go back there, Senna," she blurted out suddenly. Her eyes were full of countless emotions. Her hands curled into fists on the counter. "Now I know why you and Mitch ran as far and fast as you could when you got your chances."

"Talk me through it," Senna encouraged gently. "What was the last straw?"

Mina took a deep breath, picking up the knife again. "I don't know. There were so much I let slip. Thought they were being hard on me 'cause I"m the youngest. Or because they kept saying how ungrateful you and Mitch were." Senna snorted, but kept listening. "Mom and Dad aren't particularly tech savvy, so it was easy to just look you guys up a few years ago. I figured they weren't telling me everything, but still, I let it slide. Told myself they were my parents and that they knew best." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why did I ever listen?"

Senna put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Mina," she assured her. "It's what they do. But you're here now, and they're still up in Ostwick. You're safe."

"I asked them a few years ago why you guys never came home, why you never showed up for Christmas or birthdays or just for a summer trip." The story tumbled from her lips like a broken dam. Senna felt terrible knowing her little sister had gone through so much without a big brother or sister to help out, to be there for her. "I'll never forget what Dad said," she breathed. "He said...'I'm not about to let two dykes and an elf sit at my table and pretend they're my family.'" She shook her head. "What the fuck do you say to that?"

Scotty appeared at her side, whining and pressing his nose into her hand. Mina paused, regarding the dog before scratching an ear. Scotty's tail wagged. "Mom didn't say anything," she continued blandly. "That was probably it. Nothing sat right anymore. So..." she shrugged. "Here I am."

"And I'm glad you are," Senna said sincerely. "I'm so sorry Mitch and I weren't there. You had to go through who-knows-what and all the while we were all the way down here in Ferelden."

Mina shrugged again. "I finally got why you left. I want to."

"And you did! You're here. That counts for so much." Senna smiled at her. "C'mon. Josie'll be home soon and this lasagna isn't going to make itself." 

As if on cue, the front door opened, startling both of them. Scotty boofed and jumped to his feet, practically dancing around Josephine as she walked in. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her hair was a little windblown. Senna went around and swept her off her feet despite her squeal of protest.

"Must you do that  _every_ time I come home?" she giggled.

"How else can I show off I'm a strong wife?" Senna joked, setting her down and kissing her cheek. "And I have a bit of a surprise."

"Oh?" As Josephine turned to set her bag down on the kitchen table, she noticed Mina standing sheepishly by the counter. "Oh."

"Josie, this is my little sister, Mina." She was curious to see how the next few minutes would pan out. "Mina, this is my beautiful, amazing, extraordinary-"

_"Amor!"_

"Josephine Montilyet. My wife."

Mina awkwardly stuck her hand out. "Nice to...finally meet you, I guess."

Josie was having none of the formal bullshit. She embraced the younger Trevelyan sister with a tight hug. "Wonderful to meet you, Mina," she said sweetly. She pulled back and smiled. "You look astoundingly like Senna." It was true. The sister shared hair color, height, and overall face. The finer details were muddled--like the fact that Senna had sharper details and green eyes instead of blue--but there was no mistaking them for anything but sisters.

"Mina's kind of following in the footsteps of her older siblings and taking the high road," Senna explained. "As in seizing the keys to her independence. That being said, we should talk real quick." Senna threaded her fingers with Josephine's and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room, closing the door behind them.

"I am so sorry for springing this on you, Josie," Senna apologized swiftly. "She just sort of showed up and the look in her eyes just..." She sighed and started pacing. "I'm so glad she's here and she wants to chart her own course and everything and getting out from underneath Bruce and Catherine's thumb, but-"

"Senna."

"I've been where she's been, Josie. I know the fear of cutting ties and realizing you're heading into the eye of a fucking hurricane without any help-"

"Senna."

"but I want to make sure she's not alone. Because I want to be there for her and I want her to know that she's doing okay and-"

_"Amor!"_ Josie said, grabbing Senna's hands, halting her pacing. "Slow down. Take a deep breath."

"I'm sorry," she chuckled nervously. She took a deep breath and let herself relax. "I'll bet she feels conflicted about our parents. I want to help, let her know that things will work out. I want her to stay for the break, but only if you're comfortable with it." Just as Josephine was about to say something, she added, "This isn't about my parents. Mitch and I left Mina alone. I want to at least  _start_ to make it up to her eventually.

Josephine smiled, rolled her eyes, and cradled Senna's face. "You are too much, _mi a_ _mor_ ," she murmured, kissing her. Senna's hands settled on her hips, losing herself in the kiss. "Of course she can stay. We have two spare rooms for a reason. This is as good as any of them."


End file.
